


不期而遇

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 弗兰克只是想偷个东西，结果遇到了一个大麻烦。
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 8





	不期而遇

夜很深了。故障的路灯忽亮忽暗，发出滋滋的呻吟，如同一位老人等待它的寿终正寝。今夜像所有往常一般宁静，猫头鹰立在树上沉默不语，窥探着地面的一举一动。  
但弗兰克·莫里森并不是这温柔夜色的拥护者。年轻人的心在怦怦狂跳，叫嚣着要来点更多更大的刺激，给他乏味的生活增添一丝惊险的色彩。找点事情做，而事情可大可小，他这次决定挑个不大不小的，例如趁着屋主不在入室盗窃。  
做事不是毫无准备的，一周前他就扮作一副无所事事的样子在附近晃悠——说是扮作不如说是他生活的正式写照。弗兰克知道这是琳达家的房子。她胸很大，有着金色的大波浪头发，会高调地走来走去，所有人都知道她是个靠着各种各样男人活着的婊子，一个有钱且过着独居生活的婊子。这不就是一块最好的肥肉么?即使是失手杀了她，人们也会觉得她罪有应得。还没有开始他的行动，弗兰克已经期待拿着钱或者是珠宝项链去换他想要的“小玩具”——一把崭新的小刀。他没有告诉朱莉他们这个计划，他先把刀搞到手，然后到他们下次聚会的时候再向所有人展示他的新玩具。  
琳达家灯一直是亮的。弗兰克已经从黄昏蹲到了现在，直到现在他都没有看见除了琳达之外的人进屋。他的腿开始发酸，向他抗议时间太长了。他已经等不及了，所以他起身绕到了房子的后面，打算从花园的门溜进去。  
弗兰克观察了一会没有人，才翻墙进了花园。他知道琳达家里没有养狗，所以他不担心自己的一举一动会引起狗的一阵乱吠。也许是一时疏忽，或者琳达本就胸大无脑觉得小镇没有窥视她屋子的人——在弗兰克想拿出开门小道具的时候，他发现花园的门并没有上锁。只需要轻轻一推，没有制造太大的噪音，没有花费太多的时间，他就轻轻松松地闯入了琳达的家。  
可弗兰克觉得有哪里不太对劲。这里安静得异常，就算是只有一个女人在，怎么可能一丝声响。没有人的声音，也没有任何机器的声响。他小心翼翼，蹑手蹑脚地经过厨房，手已经紧握住小刀。  
他终于听见了电视的声音，但是声音很小，难怪他之前没有听到。很快他又闻到一股不应该存在的味道，这让他警惕起来。  
是血腥味，正常情况下不应该存在的血腥味，从浓烈的程度可知出血量很大。  
弗兰克把小刀握得更紧了，他缓缓前进，一个倒在沙发上的金发女性随着两者距离的缩短逐渐映入了他的眼里。  
他的猎物被人杀死了。琳达失去聚焦的眼睛望向天花板，沙发和衣服上都有她的血迹，她的肚子和胸口留着有刀制造的创伤，颈部也是红的，看来是被掐过。弗兰克本想狠狠勒索这女人一笔，把刀驾到她的脖子上，可如今一切都无法实现了，他几日的功夫也算是白费了。  
“哈喽，亲爱的小弗兰克·莫里森，你此时此刻是不是惊讶又生气呢?毕竟在附近观望了七天，小心翼翼地溜来发现自己的小计划没法实现了，你应该会很恼怒吧?”琳达的座机没有放好，并且似乎被人按下了外放键。尽管他知道事情有蹊跷，电话传来的话语让弗兰克的心慢了半拍。  
“如果我猜的没有错，你应该开始紧张了，开始猜想我为什么知道你这几天干了什么。你现在估计想把这个犯罪现场丢到一边，然后溜之大吉。假装这里的事情都没发生过，对吧?为什么不想着和我聊天呢?反正今天没人会来这个婊子家里，也没人会在意她，也许人们想起她的时候尸体已经开始发臭了。我们可以在这里打上很久，很久的电话。”  
弗兰克不想听神秘人的唠叨，他进上前去想把座机给挂了，“等等，小弗兰克，你这就要挂我电话了?我可没有让你挂我电话。”对方的声音随着弗兰克的动作转向低沉，弗兰克明显能感受到对方的不满，“相信我，你不应该这么做的。站到沙发旁边，快来和我说说话吧。”  
电话里那家伙应该还在某处观察他的一举一动，弗兰克的汗珠一直往外渗，还好他戴着自制的面具，没有暴露他逐渐变得糟糕的脸色。  
弗兰克装作一副无所谓的不耐烦语气，拿起电话“所以你想干什么?”  
“弗兰克，你真是乖孩子!我只是想和你聊聊天罢了，你为什么来找琳达?首先我很遗憾地向你道歉，因为我太急于搞个新闻，所以在你还在屋外踩点的时候我已经做好了计划。当你还还想着什么时候行动的时候，我已经捷足先登了。所以作为抱歉，我给你留了门，以为屋主是笨蛋然后轻松进来的感觉不错吧。”他无法从对方的道歉里感受到任何的歉意，相反感觉词语中渗出了淡淡的讽刺和得意。  
“所以你想干什么?”对方想得太过周到了，如果说是一个抢劫老手也熟练得过头。女屋主身上的淤青看起来她生前有努力挣扎过，手上和颈部的饰品也没有被人拿走，可见比他早来的家伙并不是是个强盗，更像是为了其他东西过来杀人的。弗兰克一点都不喜欢这种被人掌控的感觉，尤其是还不知道对方到底是什么人的情况下。  
“我已经说了我想搞个大新闻。想一想，一个与多名有家室的男性有染的婊子突然死在了家里，警察顺着她的关系网排查的时候，发现每个人都有完美的不在场证明，然后这件事情被当做一个普通乡镇里稀奇的未解决案件大肆报道。你不觉得这样很有趣吗?拜托，弗兰克，别那么不屑一顾，我听见你的哼哼声了，琳达家电话的收音效果不错的。你这样的年轻人也会想着给生活添点乐子吧?”电话里的人得意洋洋，弗兰克可以想象出陌生人此时躲在某处，盯着他的一举一动，慢悠悠地和他交谈。  
“所以你这几天一直在盯着我?我可没空和你在这打调情电话，你大可找别的人聊天。”弗兰克急急燥燥，他没有和对方耗在这里的打算，他拿着小刀在一具尸体旁边紧张兮兮地打电话的样子真是蠢得没法再蠢了。  
“当然，不过我猜除了我没有人发现你，我在这等待了没几天就发现一个年轻人在附近转悠，我想着撞见同行真有意思，于是额外花了点时间跟踪你到底是谁，拍了几张照片。顺带一提，你今天下午蹲在草丛的样子真可爱。”  
对方的话真是让弗兰克毛骨悚然，他根本没发现对方的存在，前几天他和其他三个人聚会的时候，也没有谁察觉到有人跟了过来。  
“你真是个变态。”  
对方听到后意料之内没有生气，慢条斯理地回了句：“对，我就是。你不觉得很好玩吗?每次偷偷跟在别人后面，我都会因为我的努力将在几日后得到兑现而高兴起来。”  
“我不觉得，我要挂了。”耐心不存在弗兰克的字典里，他冷冷地回了句，只因为他的心思已经不在这里了，他在准备着下一步动作。  
两把小刀在空中碰到了一块，发出了刺耳的声音。弗兰克猜到了对方的偷袭，所以他的动作游刃有余。偷袭者穿着黑袍，高高瘦瘦的样子很符合弗兰克对他的想象。要是脸长得不错，配上这声音应该能俘获不少女的，可惜对方戴着一个滑稽的鬼脸面具，弗兰克看不清他长什么样。他手里还拿着个手机，屏幕亮着，依旧显示通话中，对方把手机放入了口袋，腾出手来，微微歪着头对弗兰克挥了挥手。  
“你缺乏耐心，我还以为我们能聊久一点呢，例如聊聊喜欢的恐怖片之类的。看来你是不知道这种情况下没耐心的情况下那些笨蛋角色很容易挂掉。”  
“可惜我不是那样的笨蛋。在附近给人打电话就那么好玩吗，偷窥狂。”弗兰克把手里抓着的电话丢到一边去。“所以你想干什么?制造第二具尸体?”  
“不，不，我不想，我只是想和你聊聊天，小弗兰克·莫里森，但看来你不想。”对方的声音在没有变声器的处理下依旧很迷人，但因为生气而逐步失去控制。  
“你应该照我说的去做 !我没想到还有另外个家伙盯上这个臭婊子，本来我还想多留几张照片，结果没想到被你打乱了我的计划，害得我只好把计划提前进行。”对方的刀突然挥了过来，弗兰克被这家伙的神经质吓了一跳，后退坐到了地上。  
这局势可真对他不利，弗兰克明显慌了。他想站起来回击，可对方预判到他的动作，闪过了失败的反击，并把他的小刀给打飞掉了。  
当没有刀加之以尴尬的姿势坐在地上，弗兰克又变回了一个普通不能再普通的小镇青年。他原想直接给对方一拳，但这高度差让他无从下手。  
对方的靴子最后踩到了他的身上，力度不大不小，恰好能让弗兰克下意识叫了一声。“耐心点，弗兰克，你太急躁了。”戴着面具的陌生人很快把他钳制住了，以一个糟糕的体位。他还揭下年轻人自制的粗糙面具端详了一番面具下的面孔，甚至还掏出相机来了张自拍，让弗兰克感觉自己像是对方的战利品。  
对方确实没有杀他的意思，拍完之后就放开架在弗兰克脖子上的小刀，从弗兰克身上站起。没有再多说什么，朝他挥手告别，就不知道从哪离开了，刚刚发生的一切对这家伙来说像是熟人间偶遇打招呼那么熟练简单。  
弗兰克趴在地上待了会，让脑子处理好刚刚发生的事情后戴好自己的面具，没多久便原路返回，也逃离了这里。  
没过多久弗兰克就收到了一份报纸，上面刊载着小镇居民在家意外被害的报道。新闻的附图近得吓人，估计那个陌生人拍了之后还将照片寄到了报社，十分符合弗兰克对他的印象。报纸里面还夹着几张照片，弗兰克一打开报纸全都抖落下来。他捡起照片发现全都是自己的照片,坐着的，蹲着的，有时候是个背影。数量比他想象中要多很多，那张和陌生人的“自拍照”背面还写着“我还在看着你呢”。  
此时他的手机在震动，告诉弗兰克有人找他，弗兰克接通了电话，熟悉的声音告诉他这事还没有结束：“下午好，弗兰克，看到自己照片滋味怎么样?我猜我的拍照技术还是不错的。”  
“不怎么样，偷窥狂。”弗兰克知道自己在两种意义上都被盯上了。


End file.
